


Summer Skating

by intoner



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 17:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15369393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoner/pseuds/intoner
Summary: Modern day AU; Sumia takes Cordelia out ice skating to beat the heat.





	Summer Skating

Translucent beams of the sun hit Cordelia’s sleeping face. She groaned, opening her eyes and squinting at the brightness before resting her head face down on a pillow. Rarely ever did she sleep in, but it was much needed rest. Most days she would wake up to be the first one at work and be the last one to leave. Her work habits often lead to a negligence of health, creating a obligation to take a break every once in awhile. Always she starts her time off by napping in late, making up for lost hours of sleep at work.

It took effort, but the redhead did roust herself awake. She turned to lie on her back, putting her arm over her face to shield the sun out of her eyes. After sitting up she grumbled a bit due to lingering sleepiness. Leaving the bedroom, she headed towards the kitchen for breakfast. A complementary bagel from work went perfectly well with scrambled eggs her girlfriend Sumia made for her earlier in the morning. While brewing coffee, she noticed a note by the scrambled eggs she had missed. 

_ Hey sleepy head! I made you these eggs, I’ll be back later with another surprise for you! Xoxo, Sumia _

Cordelia smiled after reading what Sumia had left for her. While the couple usually placed notes from each other in their room, Cordelia hung it behind a magnet on the fridge. For now she was focused on eating and not spilling coffee all over the counter. 

About half through her meal did she begin to make predictions on what Sumia would come back with. It wasn’t uncommon for the two of them to make special plans when they had time. Each time had something different and unique about it, and if it was something similar to a previous time it was because they hadn’t done it in a long time. Her first guess had to do with flowers — perhaps she would take Cordelia out to some public garden. While neither of them frequent five star restaurants for dates, both can appreciate fine dining every once in awhile.  _ But if it’s not a restaurant later tonight, maybe we’ll have a nice picnic after walking on a trail? Or maybe there’s some kind of festival today? Oh god, I’d have better luck guessing by using one of those flower fortunes Sumia has.  _

She began rubbing her temples and sighed out of frustration from her guesses. While she took a sip out of her drink the door opened; Sumia was back , and  with a shopping bag. 

“Oh good, you’re up! And I see you ate the eggs.”

Cordelia’s face lit up at seeing her back home, “They were delicious. Now what’s in that bag?” When Sumia turned around to shut the door and took off her jacket, she noticed she was dressed up more than usual today. Her lilac dress had a white peter pan collar with lace overlay on the chest; a light pink belt was around her waist. The dress stopped a bit above the knee, showing off her knitted knee socks. They were a creamier shade of white than the collar of her dress. Completing the look she wore it with black Mary Jane shoes. Turning her smile into a smirk, Cordelia tilted her head and asked, “Why are you so dressed up?” 

Sumia didn’t say a word until she put the bag on the kitchen counter. “This is part of my surprise for you! Close your eyes, okay?”

Complying with her request, Cordelia shut her eyes. “Okay, ready when you are.”

She could hear the sound of Sumia rummaging through the bag to get out whatever was in there. When the crinkling stopped Sumia’s footsteps got louder and clearer as she walked towards Cordelia. Once Sumia was close enough, she felt her place something around her neck. Upon touching it with her hands she felt something fuzzy and incredibly soft. Opening her eyes and looking down, she saw it was a red wool scarf. When looking back up she saw Sumia and her beaming grin. 

“Surprise! Do you like it? I made sure to get it in your color too.”

There was a look of confusion upon Cordelia’s face. “I love it, but I mean, it’s summer! Why’d you get me this when it’s so hot out?”

“Because… we’re going somewhere really cold today! I paid for us to go ice skating today.” 

Eyebrows furrowed, Cordelia looked back down at her new scarf. “Ice skating… huh.” She looked back up and flashed a smile at Sumia. “Well, that makes much more sense. And here I thought you’d have me walking around in 90 degree weather covered in wool.”

Sumia laughed then gave her a small slap on the shoulder. “No! I thought that since the weather is so hot, we should cool down somewhere nice. All the pools are crowded, so ice skating is the next best thing.”

“I suppose you’re right about that.” Cordelia got up and took off the scarf, putting it down on the counter. “I’ll go get dressed up for ice skating instead of a fancy restaurant.” 

Sumia looked a little distressed at Cordelia’s teasing, “Um, did you want to go out somewhere for dinner? I can go make reservations!”

It became Cordelia’s turn to laugh at Sumia, “I’m just kidding!” She kissed Sumia’s cheek, “Now make sure we don’t forget to bring our wallets for food court money again.”

“I will, go get changed so we can skate already!” She gave Cordelia a peck on the lips before letting her walk away. 

Inside the bedroom Cordelia searched the closet for what to put on. After searching through the majority of clothes inside, she kicked off her white slippers before taking off her pajamas. The white tank top and dark teal athletic shorts she was wearing only a moment ago were now neatly folded on top of the bed. Her long sleeved shirt had broad stripes starting below the shoulders. Matching the color of the stripes on her white shirt, she wore black leggings underneath a mini skirt. After putting on sneakers and her leather jacket, Cordelia walked back into the living room. 

She saw Sumia sitting on the couch with her dark purple bomber jacket back on. She looked up at Cordelia, clearly anxious to go skating. “Are you ready? Let’s go!”

Before Sumia could walk out the door Cordelia grabbed her. “Do you have the car keys?”

“Uh huh! And the wallets —with our money in it of course—plus I made sure to bring my phone and-” 

“Sumia!” Cordelia interrupted her. “Aren’t you forgetting something else important?”

She looked around in confusion at her question, “Um… Is it tissues? What if one of us gets a runny nose or cries or something?”

Cordelia laughed, “No! I’m talking about the scarf.”

“Oh! Right,” she pulled the scarf out of her bag, “I thought you would wanna wear this at the rink.” 

Cordelia bent down a bit so the shorter one could wrap the scarf around her neck more easily. “It finishes the outfit. And it’s also the perfect ice skating gift.” She leaned her face closer into Sumia’s, the two then pressing their lips against each other’s. After pulling away from the quick kiss, their foreheads gently collided into each other. Sumia had snickered which got a sigh out of Cordelia, who then started giggling herself. Once they stopped indulging in the moment, Sumia locked her arm with Cordelia’s, prompting them to leave for the ice rink.

* * *

Immediately entering the mall gave the couple a relieving chill from the scorching summer heat they felt in the parking lot.

“Ugh, I’m so glad they have air conditioning… How have you even managed with that scarf on?! Just take it off already!”

Cordelia wiped sweat dripping on her head. “I’m… fine. I’m okay, really! It’s been bearable with the car’s AC. If we had to walk outside the entire time, I would have definitely taken it off. But we’re already inside the mall, I don’t see much of a point doing that now.”

Sumia sighed then plopped down on a nearby bench. “Well, let's just take a moment to cool down for a second, can we?” 

Cordelia sat next to her, taking her own time to adjust to the change in temperature. While looking at Sumia to make sure the heat wasn’t getting to her she noticed a sherbert shop in the corner of her eye. Among their habits and traditions such as leaving notes for each other, it was ordinary for one of the two to disappear and come back with a random trinket or snack for the other. The thought of what flavors she should buy for Sumia later were cut short when her other half sat up from the bench. 

“Okay! You ready to skate?!”

“Ready as ever.” Once Cordelia got up Sumia grabbed her; together they walked towards the rink hand in hand. 

The rink noticeably had a crowd. Those who did competitive skating could be found practicing while novices were adjusting to the icy surface by holding onto the rink’s rails. Others were casually moving across the ice, chatting with other skaters and friends. 

“It sure is lively here.” 

“True, but it’s way better than the pool. There’s barely any room to swim there,” Sumia looked for the entrance to the rink, “Um, I think it’s over there?” She tripped over the bump on the floor, dividing it from tiled to carpet that signified where the skating rink area was. 

“Sumia!! Are you alright?!” Cordelia rushed over to make sure she wasn’t hurt.

“Ow… I’m fine, but we aren’t even on the rink and I’m already getting hurt…” 

As Cordelia comforted and helped Sumia up, a worker from the rink called over. “Is everything okay?!”

“Oh, yes! I’m fine! Perfectly! Uh, is this where I pick up my tickets? Or whatever you guys use?” 

The woman walked over to them, “We give out wristbands, actually. But you were pretty close!” She held her hand out, “I’m Flavia, the owner. Well,  _ one _ of the owners. Not like the oaf I work with does as much management as me.”

“Oh! We talked on the phone I think,” Sumia grabbed her hand and started shaking it fastly out of nervousness. “Uh, nice to meet you in person! God, falling down is such an embarrassing way to meet someone for the first time…”

Flavia let out a hearty laugh, “You’d be surprised at how many people I see fall down here on a daily basis. Now let's get you those wristbands and skates, follow me.” 

The couple followed her towards the shop right next the rink. Behind the counter is where Flavia grabbed their wristbands, but the shop had more to offer than only admission for customers. They had equipment such as skates, guards for the blades, and hair ties for long haired skaters to use. There was a variety of ice skating dresses in all different colors and styles, which Cordelia eyed while Sumia talked with Flavia. 

“You know if you like skating enough, you might wanna invest in some skating dresses. I can even help you pick one out!” 

“Oh, me? I don’t know if I’d have the time to skate regularly…” Cordelia looked a bit flustered at Flavia’s proposition.

“Well, just try it out and you’ll see. If you go downstairs near the changing room Olivia can give you some rental skates.” 

“Thanks Flavia, come on Cordelia!” 

The two walked out the shop and stepped down the stairs leading to the locker room. In the middle of the room was a counter with a pink haired woman; she had her back turned and seemed to be inspecting the rental skates.

“Um, excuse me?” Cordelia tried to get her attention, “We’re here for the rental skates.”

“Huh?!” She turned around and gasped, “Oh! I’m so sorry, you just surprised me. What size do you need?”

“A seven and a half and seven for Sumia. I’m guessing you’re the Olivia that Flavia mentioned?”

She turned her back again to find skates in their size, muttering “Seven and seven and half,” as she searched. When she turned back around and put the skates on the counter, she answered Cordelia. “Yes, that’d be me. Um, what exactly did she say about me?”

“Just that you’d give us some rental skates. Thanks for getting them, by the way!”

“I mean, it is my job! But you’re welcome. You can go put them on by the benches on the left, by the way. Let me know if you need anything else!” 

After thanking Olivia again, both women sat down to put their skates on. After tying them up, they tried to start walking on the floor with guarded ice skates. It proved to be a difficulty at first for Sumia, but leaning on Cordelia for support helped her adjust quickly. Getting back up the stairs did feel awkward at first, yet they were ready to skate once they finished climbing. 

Sumia held onto Cordelia’s arm, looking both excited and unsure about stepping onto the ice. 

“You know, I think Olivia might be shyer than you.”

“What? I’m not that shy, or at least I don’t mean to be.”

“It’s just that you’re so timid sometimes. I mean, you even look a little afraid to try what you signed us up for!” 

Sumia pouted, “I can do this, just watch!” She let go of Cordelia and dashed for the rink. 

“Um, Sumia wait-” Before Cordelia could finish her sentence Sumia fell again, this time on ice. 

“OW! Okay, maybe I shouldn’t have done that…” 

Cordelia entered the rink and skated towards Sumia to lift her up. “Maybe you should hold onto the wall for awhile.”

Sumia shook her head in agreement, “Yeah, probably… I don’t want to add more to today’s ‘Sumia falls over’ count.” 

Cordelia led her over to the wall; Sumia held on with her right hand while she used her left to hold onto Cordelia. “Alright, there we go. Now move your feet to the sides and you should get a hang of it.” 

“Okay… Wait, how do you even know how to do this?”

“I’ve gone skating a few times in my life—mostly roller skating—but it just takes a bit of practice and adjustment to get used to.” 

“I should’ve known, you always get the hang of things quick, huh?”

“I wouldn’t say that… I had my fair share of falls, so don’t think I’m some kind of expert!” 

“I’m far from your skating skills still, so don’t let go,” Sumia put her head on Cordelia’s shoulder, who smiled in response. 

Together they skated on the edge of the rink, allowing Sumia to adapt. Turning at the corners proved to be an early challenge. Children tended to gather around there, making it difficult to bypass. Cordelia moved to stand in front of Sumia, hinting at her to let go of the wall and grab onto Cordelia’s other hand instead. Despite the look of confusion on her face, she complied. When Cordelia began to skate backwards, Sumia was so taken aback she stumbled a bit as the two strayed farther away from the wall. Cordelia caught her before she fell, giggling a bit at her reaction.

“Okay, why didn’t you tell me you could do that?!”

“I didn’t really see a need to, but I guess now you know, right?”

Sumia looked flustered, “You had me hold onto the rail this entire time when we could have just done this…” 

“What’s wrong with using the wall for support? We all have to start somewhere.”

“It’s just… Well, I’d rather hold onto you than a stupid wall.” 

“Oh, Sumia…” She gave a small smile, “That’s strangely sweet of you to say.”

Sumia’s face turned red out of embarrassment, “I think it’s a bit more strange… but whatever! Just help me learn how to skate better!”

Cordelia laughed again at Sumia, “Don’t get so upset, you’ve said much weirder things.”

“Hey! If you bring up anything like what I just said, I’ll leave this ice skating rink even if I have to fall my way back!” 

Sumia’s reaction to Cordelia’s teasing caused a fit of laughter from the both of them. Cordelia had let go of Sumia during this, only to fall down from laughing too hard. As Sumia went to ask if she was okay and bent down to help her up, she fell down yet again. They chuckled between moments of trying to get ahold of themselves, only finding the situation more comical when they did manage to calm down even a little bit. A moment of quietness occurred as they moved in closer to help each other up. Still sitting on the ice, Cordelia had grabbed Sumia’s arms. She positioned herself back upright, then pulling Sumia up standing with her. There was still a calm silence between them; both of their faces had a rosy hue from the cold and expressing a soft smile. 

Sumia broke the silence after moving in to fix Cordelia’s scarf, “You looked cold.” 

Cordelia cupped Sumia’s face, kissing her as she still had her hands near her scarf. Sumia moved them to put her arms behind Cordelia’s neck, who had her own around Sumia’s waist. It was a longer kiss than their previous ones in the day and more intimate. Sumia buried her face in Cordelia’s shoulder after their lips parted, whispering “I love you,” as she clung onto her. Cordelia moved her arms and Sumia’s to take off her scarf, then wrapping it around Sumia’s neck instead. 

“I love you too, but I think you look colder than me.” She began to skate towards the exit, “Do you mind skating alone for a bit? I have to go get something.”

“Wh- you’re just gonna let me skate and fall down by myself after that?!” 

“Don’t worry, it’ll only be a second. Plus, it’s good for you to learn to try and skate by yourself.”

“Alright, I’ll give it my best shot! But if I break a bone you better rush in here like an olympic skater.”

Laughing and agreeing with her, Cordelia left the rink and headed back downstairs to put on her shoes. She then grabbed her wallet, getting ready to buy sherbet from the shop she had saw earlier. While it may not be as grand as Sumia’s plans, Cordelia was ready to surprise her back with a special sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't revise that well so sorry if there's mistakes and I haven't played Awakening since I was like 14 so they might be a bit out of character. Also apparently it's fe femslash week which I had no idea but let's go lesbians  
> And if you're wondering who wears a leather jacket during summer- it's me. I'm an idiot goth


End file.
